Night Swim
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: A hot and hazy summer night is best spent with some company. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Profanity, crude humor, and sexual activities lie ahead. Literally, the signature elements of a Jupiter Queen fic._

 _ **Note**_ _: The characters in this are 18+ years old to avoid any iffy implications. For what it's worth, this could be considered post-series anyways. Or it could be a Nikki-never-moved away situation. I'm a fan of the latter, lol._

 _ **A/N**_ _: This is what not to do at a pool. Or maybe it_ _is_ _what to do at a pool. Depends on your perspective, I suppose._

 _Also, I wrote this because I'm really nostalgic for the summertime. I highly recommend reading this while listening to "Babygirl" by Charli XCX and Uffie bc that song fueled this one-shot, I swear._

* * *

Jonesy sat on his living-room couch in his swimming trunks; his leg jittered up and down as he waited for the doorbell to chime.

He couldn't help being impatient, but, in all fairness, Nikki didn't specify what time she'd make it to his house. When he called and asked her to come over for a late-night swim, all she mentioned was that she would be there "soon." But _soon_ couldn't arrive fast enough.

He aimlessly changed television channels, not giving a damn about what was on right now. He had love (and sex) on the brain. All he could think about was Nikki joking around with her signature sarcastic bite, him teasing the hell out of her in return, the two of them wildly making out before losing their swimwear, his palm smacking her bare ass and—

 _Ding dong!_

He said goodbye to his fantasy, sprung onto his feet, and sprinted to the front door. Just so he wouldn't get embarrassed, however, he looked through the peephole to make sure it was nobody else but her. If it was any of his siblings or his parents, he'd be so _pissed_ … But, thank God, it wasn't any of them. He grinned as he opened the front door.

Nikki stood on his porch, a vision of beauty in a grey swimsuit and a baggy pair of black cargo pants.

"Hey, gorgeous," Jonesy flirted before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you."

She chuckled as she made her way inside. "Good to see you too, loverboy."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "So, ready to have a one-of-a-kind, one-on-one, poolside experience with the Jonesmeister?"

" _That's_ what we're calling it now?"

"It was either that or the Jonesmeister pool party extravaganza."

"Both are ridiculously awful and _so_ extra, even for you."

"You just don't appreciate my creative genius."

She walked to the sliding glass door which led to the backyard. "Stay delusional, Jones."

"Don't be such a hater, babe," he said, walking after her. The sticky July air hit him instantly. A dip in the pool was a necessity.

"I'm not," she replied. She took off her flip-flops and cargo pants, revealing the rest of her grey swimsuit. "I'm just here because you hit me up."

His eyes were drawn to her hips and legs. He wanted to caress them up and down. "Can't blame a guy for wanting some company tonight."

"Hmm, I guess not," she said, kicking her pants aside.

He stood there, entranced by her body. Damn, he wanted to really have some fun with her. He needed to spice things up… and he knew _just_ how to do it. Before she jumped into the pool **,** Jonesy called out, "Wait, babe! I've got an idea."

She took a step back and faced him. "And what might that be?"

He lifted his eyebrow, feeling mighty smug as he posed his question. "How about you and I go _skinny-dipping_?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course you'd suggest that."

He pouted. "C'mon, baby—it's nice out here, everyone's _finally_ out the house for once, and we're probably gonna end up naked anyways."

She snorted. "You're probably right about that last part. Besides, I can totally see the way you're looking at me." And before he could protest, she flirted, "And I want to look at you the same way."

He purred, giving her a look that was as warm as the night. "Was that a come-on, Nik?"

Her expression was full of mischief. "It's more of a _clothes-off_ to me."

He didn't need any excuses to take off his trunks. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes at him, but in a playful way. Jonesy would always be the same: flirtatious and suggestive, yet lovable and charming.

After he tossed his trunks into the nearest lounge chair, he asked, "Want some help taking your swimsuit off?"

Her eyes flickered over his torso, getting a brief glimpse of her boyfriend in the nude before focusing on his face. "Thanks, but no thanks, Casanova. I got this." Seconds later, she reached for the straps on her shoulders and peeled the one-piece off her body.

He was almost drooling as the swimsuit hit the ground. "Damn, babe."

"Jonesy, you've seen me naked before."

"Yeah, but every time I see you feels like the first time."

"Cornball."

"But you're blushing though," he said, noticing the rosy color her cheeks had taken on. He knew she couldn't resist that Garcia charm.

"Force of habit." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, trying to distract him from the fact that his corny lines worked. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go swimming."

"Sounds good to me."

Before she could react, he scooped her into his arms and tossed her into the water, jumping in after her.

When both of them broke through the surface, she immediately splashed water at him. "Jonesy!"

"What was that for?"

"For throwing me in the fucking water!"

He laughed. "Thought you needed to cool off, babe."

She splashed another wave at him. "Haha, very funny."

"Thanks, I thought it was funny, too."

Another splash in his direction. "Whatever."

"Quit splashing me!"

"Aw, you don't like it? I thought you needed to cool off."

He furrowed his brow. "That's it, hot stuff—this means war."

"Bring it on, asshat."

The two of them engaged in an all-out splash fight, slapping waves of water around as they laughed and taunted each other like kids. Water flew everywhere, but it was for the sake of one of them emerging victorious.

"You're going down, Wong!"

"Not if you go down first, Garcia!"

He stopped to chuckle. "I was gonna say something kinda freaky, but never mind."

Her eyes rolled. "Just say it. I know you've got a dirty mind anyways."

He smirked. "Alright… 'You're going down and then I might go down on you.'"

She laughed. "I've heard worse from you. Plus, it's not like I'm adverse to you doing that right now."

"Oh, really?"

"That _or_ something similar," she teased.

He swam closer to her until they were chest to chest. He placed his hand beneath her chin and gently lifted her head up. "I'll do anything you want me to, Nikki."

Their lips met in a white-hot kiss.

" _Jonesy_ ," she crooned after they parted.

"You know I love to hear you same my name like that."

She caressed his cheek and said, "Follow me and maybe I'll say it again and again."

"Lead the way, babe."

She swam with him to the shallower end until they were standing in waist-deep water—or, at least, waist-deep for her.

She rested against the cool tile of the pool wall, awaiting him to come closer and closer to her. Her focus was torn between his sultry eyes and his inviting lips until he pressed them against hers. His kisses smoldered like the summer air, hot and hazy. He ran his hands over her hips and she stroked his back as they slowly made out. Wet skin pressed against wet skin and it felt damn good. A sound of content escaped her lips as she kissed his; he only provoked her to burn hotter by sliding his tongue in her mouth.

" _Mmm_ ," she uttered, muffled by his kiss. If he made her temperature spike any further, she just might evaporate the pool water they stood in. Even with mere kisses, he drove her fucking wild.

He groaned as he pulled her close, both of his hands sliding down to grab her ass.

They kissed and grabbed at each other for a while, until his soft lips parted from hers. He placed slow, amorous kisses along her jawline before fixating on her neck. His lips never left her skin as he swept his thumb over her nipple, encircling it with such a slow tempo that it sent her reeling.

"Just like that," she cooed, boosting his ego. If there was anything he knew how to do well, it was how to keep her satisfied.

The hand he used to fondle her breast stroked along the curves of her side, caressing her figure up and down before touching her inner thighs.

She raggedly gasped.

He toyed with her by running his fingers over her thighs, stroking everywhere between them except the most obvious place.

"Jonesy, babe, if you're gonna rub my clit, just do it already."

He chuckled. "You're sexy when you're giving orders."

"And you're so good at touching me."

"Like this?" he asked, finally placing his hand where she wanted it.

Without hesitation, she drew her legs apart for him. "Oh, fuck— _yes_."

He tenderly rubbed his fingers against her, causing her to descend into pleasured sighs. Her voice was the only thing he ever wanted to hear.

He continued to swirl his fingers around and around, causing her to shut her eyes, too swept up in the feelings that he brought her. Water gently splashed as her hips rode the motion of his hand.

Her moans and his flirting cut through the silence of the nighttime.

"Like it when I do this, baby?" he asked, his voice deep and alluring.

That tone of his lit a wildfire within her. "Of course, Jonesy."

"Good," he said before gently sucking on her neck, flirting with the idea of leaving her with a hickey. "You're so fucking hot, Nik."

She wanted to say that he was incredibly handsome, but—amid the wet heat between her thighs and the pressure of his fingertips and the fiery way he said her name—her mind couldn't function right. Her mouth fell agape, wordless.

"Look at who's all quiet," he teased. When she hushed, it meant that he was doing _all_ the right things.

"Uh huh." Her breathing grew uneven as the rhythm of his touch remained slow and steady. She warned, "I'm getting close, Jonesy."

"Good." Not that he couldn't tell already.

Her hips began to grind against his hand, riding the waves of euphoria he brought her. She whimpered into the dead of night.

With deep and steady breaths, Nikki slowly opened her eyes, blinking the starriness away from them. "Damn, Garcia, you really know how to get a girl off."

His lips curled into a self-assured smile. "Thanks, babe. I'd put it on my resumé, but I probably wouldn't get hired anywhere."

"Yeah, _that's_ why you wouldn't get hired."

He laughed. "Shut up."

"I think we both know how to shut me up," she said, prompting him to give her a loving kiss. She melted into his embrace. Once they parted, she said, "Mmm, I'm so glad you called me up tonight."

"And I'm glad you came." He pressed another brief kiss against her lips. "Love you."

"Love you too, Casanova." She absentmindedly rubbed his chest until she looked down and a risqué idea hit her. With a wicked grin, she moved her hand to his groin, latching onto it and gently stroking it.

A throaty groan escaped his lips. "What'd I do to deserve _that_?"

"What? You don't like it?" she teased, knowing damn well he thought the opposite.

"No, I _love_ it."

"Well, you scratched my itch, so I'll scratch yours," she said, making eyes at him.

"Oh, really? Scratch away, baby. Scratch _away_."

"I will… if you can catch me," she teased before letting his groin go and swimming away.

"Get back here!" he yelled, chasing after her. She was such a minx, always getting him hot and bothered and making him work for the rest of her love.

But, once he caught up with her, she made him feel hotter than hell.

"Ohhh," he moaned afterwards. "We've _got_ to do this shit again before summer's over, babe. The Jonesmeister needs another poolside, third-base experience."

"Um, as long as you don't call it that shit again, I'll gladly come back over."

"Okay, fine."

"Good." Nikki smirked. "Looks like we'll be skinny-dipping pretty damn often, loverboy."

* * *

 _ **Author's Challenge**_ _: Go back and reread this, but take a shot every time Jonesy says "babe" or "baby." You'll be drunk off your ass, lol._


End file.
